Hawthorne Chelseer
Lariole Hawthorne Risselmilot Chelseer is a wood elf and a founding member of the Elkandu. Hawthorne's inborn Talent is Void Magic. She is capable of nullifying any magic. She is also particularly good at the utilization of magic items and gemstones. Hawthorne was born in Lezarian year 4310 in Wishingsdale, a village in Rascalanse on the world of Lezaria. She is the daughter of Kiorden Chelseer and Dennole Goldenkey. Hawthorne is the fifth cousin twice removed of Keolah Kedaire. She inherited the Zarnith from Kiorden on her thirteen birthday in 4323. She was one of the ten founders of the Elkandu. She had her first child, Keliole, with Silver, solely because of his power, and then subsequently married Jerel Caithnor and had five children with little to no magic. Over many years she learned how to tap into the powers of the Zarnith. During the Age of Rogue Winds she became involved with Rhuan, Keolah, and Suzcecoz. She spent a long time with Keolah and Suzcecoz helping to repair the damage done by the Planar Wars. After losing the Zarnith to Azale, and disobeying a direct order by getting Suzcecoz to try to soulfire Riven, Keolah sent her to Ameliel, helpless and powerless. She was imprisoned by Riven SoulfireRiven Soulfire, ch. 8 - Doom Babies, but given a turquoise by Suzcecoz. She then escaped and joined up with some rebels in Ameliel. Hawthorne joined Darkhammer in 4814 and began to work to prove herself to them. However, after bringing the entire faction of Whitefire to its knees and receiving inadequate response, Suzy came and told Hawthorne that she wasn't even really a member of Darkhammer, and quite suddenly made her leader of Tempest. Jami set up Hawthorne as the leader of Darkhammer upon Lakisval's time travel, having her pretend to be Sharina. This was cut short when the real Sharina turned up and exposed her. Hawthorne then became involved with Riartan and went to take over a remote world. This was cut short by Jami manipulating the locals against her. She then became pregnant with twins, one of whom was Shazmar and was born almost immediately. The other child was normal, a Frost Mage later named Heller.The Third Septenniel Grand Elkandu Magic Competition, ch. 1 - The Third Septenniel Grand Elkandu Magic Competition She did not win any of the events at the competition, but after it was over, Keolah returned the Zarnith to her. With it, she and Riartan went to establish dominance on a world of mensch. When Shazmar began his pro-ascension campaign, Hawthorne and Riartan became demons, and she ended up formally joining Darkhammer. But after seeing Lakisval and Sharina brutally torture a pair of angels, they decided that this was wrong, and repented, ascending to angeldom and going to Heaven. Hawthorne then began helping train the angels to fight. During the War of the Interdimensional Bridge, Hawthorne devoted herself to Khorne and became even more violent and bloodthirsty than she already was.Way Past the Edge of Death and Into Oblivion, ch. 15 - On the Brink of War She went to the remote world of Mophilia and slaughtered the majority of the population of its only city. She later wound up in the position of the Wyrm, although she had no idea what to do with it. References Category:Void Mages Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Lezaria Category:Elves